marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trey Soniak (Earth-2025)
"Then and now, what I protect has never changed." ''- Trey Soniak'' History Trey Soniak was born to his father Edmond, who was a human and mother Teresa, who was an eternal. After his father was married to Teresa for 9 years, they finally had Trey. Before Trey was born, Edmond passed away due to a long term condition and this saddened Teresa to the point where she went back home to Titan, the moon of Saturn. She spent the rest of her time there and eventually gave birth to Trey. He was born on February 28th, 2008. At the age of 2, Trey began to develop cosmic energy powers and he subconsciously used it in his childhood. As he matured to the age of 5, he used his imagination to do different things with his powers. He was raised on Titan for 5 years and finally Teresa had gone back to Earth and lived in Los Angeles, California. She still had Edmond’s fortune and purchased a house in Hollywood Hills. Trey continued to grow up on Earth normally but was an outcast due to traditions being different on Saturn’s Moon and the Planet Earth. As Trey started going to school, his classes helped him develop more imagination of ways he could use his pure cosmic powers. It is a common trait for Eternals, when they develop their cosmic abilities, to use their imagination to guide their powers in a certain way and specialize in a certain power. For Trey he used his imagination to specialize and create the overall power of Psionic Bio-Technology. After he started to focus his cosmic powers into this, he began to use his powers normally and naturally in his life. When Trey first went to school, he met this Japanese boy named Haruto Higashikata and they became good friends. He started to get older, as he was always pushed away and ostracized from people, he was more and more shy. Even though he was shy he would always have a serious look on his face and this would ultimately drive away more people. School life has been a whirlwind for him and he has had his first kiss but not had sex yet. Fast forward to senior year of high school and Trey is having a normal life with no worries or problems… Powers/Abilities '' Powers To Be Seen in Synergy ''Personality Trey used to be open and friendly to people, but when he moved to Earth, everything was so new and he was treated like an outcast. Now he is a quiet, shy person that has trouble fitting into groups and interacting with other people. He’s super shy and closed off, except to people who willingly talk to him and want to be his friend. Trey is a child with no siblings and always being alone in the house, so this is another reason why he’s quiet and antisocial. Although he’s shy and quiet, Trey always has a serious look on his face, and this unconscious, so this is another reason people don’t approach him. He's surprisingly sharp though and is instinctively a good strategist. He's tough when working on something and has a hard time giving up on things that he wants to accomplish. Even though he works a lot, he sees his powers as something normal and doesn’t find it something special to use, like he sees heroes use them. He’s never been in a fight, so he’s inexperienced in that aspect. Other than that, he likes to draw, as well as listen to music, or read. He can be very compassionate at times, but in a bad mood he can be very disrespectful. As of issue 15 of The Absconders, Trey has had changes in his personality due to the experience of being a super-powered "hero". He is an open person, who now often expresses his feelings whenever he feels like it. He is very compassionate for his friends and other people, helping them out when there's trouble. Due to Trey being very sharp in combat, he can think of different ways to help someone or defeat an opponent. He takes pride in his powers and now sees them as important after recently losing them to the "death" of his best friend. Although he is the weakest of the team, he tries to make up for it by being a good backup and not getting in the way of others. He is a very hard worker and loves to accomplish his goals when the times calls for it so he can feel useful to the team or whenever. He hasn't been drawing for quiet a while and constantly thinks of new things he can draw or create ''with his art. ''Appearance Trey is a light skinned individual, since he is mixed, with Edmond's dark skin and Teresa's light skin. His eye color is hazel and his hair is curly and light brown. Trey has the face as you see in his picture up top. His body is slim, yet muscular, due to all his years of working out. Trey has two small earrings on his ear that is barely noticeable. He also has a birthmark of a star on his right shoulder. He is now 18 years old and 6’0. He doesn't have a superhero suit yet because he's not very imaginative. Look through issue 1 or 2 for a temporary superhero suit. Category:Absconders Category:Earth-2025 Category:Male Characters Category:Eternals Category:Aliens